


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by kyloveski



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Homecoming, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Summary: Kyle and Eric aren't out yet but they still want one slow dance together at Homecoming.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 69





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

Eric Cartman is a man who likes to plan things. He likes thing to go in his favour. That's why he's waiting out in the cold, dark, side courtyard of the place where their homecoming dance was being held.

He payed the guy that mans the door for this area 10 bucks to keep it closed off to anyone else that tries to enter. Except for one, very specific, short-tempered Jew.

Eric had also requested a specific song to play in a bit, and told Kyle that when it started, for him to come to the door and tell the guy who he was.

That's why, when Slow Dancing In The Dark by Joji started softly humming through the speakers, Kyle excused himself from Stan and Wendy, telling them he'd be back in a few.  
(start playing song)

They had wanted the question if it was because he didn't have a date so he would be jealous or something, seeing all the couples, but they left it be.

Unbeknownst to them, he had a date. With a certain, almost unbearable fatass.

Kyle made it to the door and quickly told the guy that he was The Jew. His codename. For fuck sakes, Eric.

He was easily let through and walked into the dark, outdoor area, surrounded by a chain link fence.

Eric is standing in the center.

"Why hello, my sweet Jew." Eric greets.

"Shut it fatass. Why did you do this?" Kyle smirks.

"Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you… Slow Dancing In The Dark."

"That is so cheesy." Kyle chuckles.

"I know, but you love it."

"Shut up." he scrunched his nose.

"Shall we dance?"

"Fine." Kyle smiles.

Kyle walks up to Eric and places his arms around his boyfriend's neck while Eric places his hands on the former's waist.

They start swaying back and forth as the song plays softly from the hall.

"You look really nice tonight, by the way." Eric says a bit shyly.

Kyle blushes and says "Thank you. You do too…"

"Thanks." Eric pulls Kyle a bit closer and hides his face in his hair.

"Hey! Don't mess it up! I can't have it being messy when we come back out. People will talk."

"Don't worry about it, love." He pauses. "I'm pretty sure they're gonna talk anyways since we're both gone during a slow song."

"Shush. Let's just dance."

The two of them continue to sway to the melody and Kyle rests his head of Eric's chest for a bit.

As the song is coming to the end, Eric pulls Kyle closer by his hips, then take one hand to pull Kyle chin up so that their eyes meet. He glances and his lips, then back up at his eyes.

Kyle face flushes as Eric leans in and he shuts his own eyes and closes the gap.

They kiss soft a slow for a few seconds after the song ends, then part again when they hear some loud dance song start up.

They sigh as they open their eyes back up.

"Well, I guess we should head back in, now?" Eric asks.

"Yeah. But we have to go at different times, just in case." He starts walking over to the door and Eric follows him.

"Ok. Before you go," he leans down and gives him a quick pec on the lips. "I'll see you in a bit."

Kyle smiles. "See you in a bit, hon."


End file.
